


six feet under

by ourfallenangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back to life, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Jessica Moore, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester, jess is a badass, not entirely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfallenangels/pseuds/ourfallenangels
Summary: "our love is six feet underi can't help but wonderif our grave was watered by the rain"in which what dean winchester needed most was for sam to be happy.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	six feet under

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this isn't an entirely happy story. this story doesn't fully follow the events of season 12 and so on. it has some of the same elements but does not follow the story exactly.  
> as the story goes on i might also need to add more tags. stay tuned!

"You gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you."

Dean chuckled quietly. "Right, and what might that be?"

Amara just grinned. "Goodbye, Dean."

And then they were gone. That was it, Dean was alone.

Hours later, he was trying to find service long after the sun had set. He heard a voice.

"Hello?"

He didn't recognize the voice at first. He kept walking as the voice got closer.

"Is anyone there?"

When he did recognize it, it felt like a slap in the face. Despite their crazy lives, he never thought he'd ever hear this voice again. He kept walking.

Then he saw her. The curly blonde hair and the white nightgown made Dean feel on the verge of passing out.

"Jessica?" he said lowly. She turned around to face him.

"Hey. do you know where we are?"

He approached her slowly. "Hey, Jess, you remember me?"

Her face was confused until he got closer. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thank god, I was scared you were a serial killer or something."

She put her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"Jess, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, I was on a walk with..." she trailed off, looking around. "where's Sam?"

"He's at home right now." he spotted a bench close by. "here. Come sit. We need to talk."

~

Jess exhaled sharply. "wow. So...all that happened in the past 11 years?"

"Yeah."

"...and, i've been...dead?"

"Yeah."

He could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

"So...that was heaven then?" 

He nodded. 

"God, I have so many questions." she chuckled.

"It's a lot to process."

"So, basically every horror movie I've ever watched is real?"

"Pretty much. And then some."

"And you said Sam...died?"

"Yeah. A few times, actually."

"How is that even possible?"

"God, angels, reapers. God mostly."

"And God is real?"

"Yeah. He has a beard."

She chuckled at that. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Um, so, basically anything supernatural related is real and also God and angels are real? And you hunt them? You and Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god, is that the family business he told me about? He said he was raised in it and he desperately wanted out and that's why he came to college but he never told me what it was."

"Pretty much, yeah. None of this is your fault. Our dad was a poor excuse of a father. It's not Sam's fault either. It's no one's. It's just how it is."

"But you've both been through so much. No one can go through all that and still be sane."

"Honestly, there have been a few times where I thought I was going crazy. But we're still here, and we're still kicking."

"I'm so sorry all this has happened to you. No one should have the weight of the world on their shoulders."

"I guess that's just the Winchester curse, isn't it?"

"Dean, you're not cursed. You're just a guy who got unlucky in the parental department."

"Yeah, yeah. We should probably get home."

Dean stood, but noticed Jessica stayed glued to the bench.

"Jess?"

"Dean..." she stood. "you said it's been 11 years. Over a decade. I've been dead. How am I supposed to face him after that? A lot can happen in 11 years."

"Trust me, you being alive would make him nothing but happy."

She took a breath. "Okay. let's go."

"Do you wanna get something to wear? That dress can't be comfortable."

She looked down at her body. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"All right.

~

They arrived back at the bunker a few hours later. Jess was asleep in the passenger seat, leaning against the door. He shook her lightly.

"Jess, wake up. We're home."

She woke up and looked around for a little. "Woah."

"Yeah, wait 'till you see the inside. Come on."

She followed him out of the car and through a large metal door. Then through a dark hallway to another door.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled the door open and went inside. She hesitantly went in after him.

"Wow." she said. The room- or bunker, seemed like a more appropriate word, was huge. She went down the metal staircase. "This is where you live?" she met Dean at the bottom, who had his eyes glued to something. She looked around him to see what he was looking at. There was a splash of scarlet liquid on the floor. and considering the information she had just learned, she could only assume it was blood.

"Is that blood?"

"Looks like." He dropped his bag on the table that had a giant map on it. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

The question caught her off guard. "Um, my dad used to take me to a shooting range when I was younger?"

"That's good enough for me. Here." he handed her a small handgun. Then he cautiously moved farther into the bunker. She followed him into what looked like a library.

"Stay here." he said. He disappeared down one of the hallways. She started examining the books that lined the shelves. There were at least four in a row that had the word "demons" in the title.

"I should read some of these." she mumbled to herself. She pulled one off the shelf and opened it to a random page. She mostly skimmed it, but her eyes caught the words "prince of hell" and "yellow eyes". She felt an emotion she couldn't name, fear? Familiarity? Deja vu?

She heard the loud screech of the door opening and her head perked up. She quickly replaced the book and hid behind the large pillar. She heard footsteps coming into the library and she took and breath before cocking the gun. She stayed hidden until a tall man in a tan coat walked past. He spotted her and stopped. She pointed the gun at him. He immediately got defensive.

"Who are you? Where's Sam?"

She faltered and lowered her gun slightly. "Sam?"

He took a step towards her as she took a step back. Suddenly Dean rushed in, breaking them up.

"Woah, Cas, Cas, it's okay. She's a friend."

Cas- she guessed that's what his name was- looked at dean and his eyes widened.

"Dean? You're alive?" Cas didn't give the other man time to answer before he hugged him. Dean chuckled and returned the hug. Jess didn't know the entirety of the situation, but she could tell there was something brewing between those two. As they pulled away, Cas's hand lingered a little longer on Dean's waist. Dean cleared his throat.

"Um, Cas, this is Jess. Jessica. Moore. Jess, this is Castiel. He's an angel."

Cas leaned in to Dean and whispered, "Jessica Moore? Isn't that Sam's dead girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'll explain later."

"You're an angel?" Jess said.

"Yes."

"Wow. Wait, I thought you guys hunted angels?" she turned to Dean.

"Sort of. Cas is one of the good ones."

"There are bad angels?"

"Yeah. Surprise, angels are dicks."

Jess nodded.

"Cas, where's Sam?"

"I think he was taken. There was a woman here when we got back, and she blasted me away before I could do anything."

"Who was she?"

"I don't know. She claimed to be Men of Letters."

"That's not possible, they're all dead."

"I know."

Dean sighed. He left the library. Jess put her gun on the table.

"Um, Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"How is Sam? I mean- what's he like? We were only together for a year, and I thought I knew him but obviously there's so much I don't know. And, it's been over a decade. A lot can happen to a person in 11 years." 

Castiel chuckled slightly. "He's a very kind man. I think you would be proud of him. He's compassionate, and sees the good in everyone. He's smart, loyal, strong. Even after all this time, he's still the man you loved." 

She smiled at that. "Thank you for that. I just hope nothing bad has happened to him." 

Dean came back in with something small and black. He sat at one of the tables and opened it. He started typing on it.

"Holy shit, is that a computer?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"It's so small."

"I don't trust them." Castiel said. Jess nodded.

Dean was typing furiously on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"Finding my brother."

~

Less then an hour later, Dean and Castiel left Jess alone in the bunker to go find Sam. She insisted on coming but Dean was very adamant that she stayed. So she decided to explore the bunker. She saw the kitchen, which wasn't very full, the bathrooms, and explored more of the library. She pulled out a few books to start reading, but soon she got restless and decided to just walk around and see what she could find. In the hallways, most doors were closed. She passed a door that had a large 21 on it, and was cracked open. She slowly pushed the door open.

The room was pretty plain. There were books that lined the shelves by the queen sized bed, a desk, and a TV. She spotted a picture on the nightstand and felt a rush of familiarity. She slowly approached the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the picture.

It was a picture of her and Sam on Halloween. She exhaled sharply. This must be his room.

She looked around the room again, blinking back tears. She replaced the picture where it was. As she did, she noticed a leather-bound book sticking out under the nightstand. She grabbed it and examined it.

She opened it to the first page. It had the words " _SAM WINCHESTER"_ in nice letters.

 _Is this his journal?_ She thought.

She turned the page.

_November 3, 2005_

_She's gone. The same demon that killed my mother took her too. And it hurts. God, it hurts so much. And I'm mad. I'm not going to stop until I find it and kill it. I need to find dad. Dean and I are following his trail because Dean said he had a lead._

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She decided to skip this page and flip through to the most recently written in page.

_May 24, 2016_

_Last night I dreamt of Jess for the first time in a long time. Years, I think. Of course, I still think about her, but I haven't dreamt of her. It brought up a lot of things I've forgotten, like how much I miss her. Sometimes it consumes me. I don't think I'm ever going to truly move on, no matter how many other people come into my life. It's different when they die. We didn't break up, we didn't fall out of love. We were so in love and she was taken away from me. I think deep down, I still love her. And dear god I miss her. It's like I can't breathe. I regret a lot of things, but my biggest regret is not being there to protect her._

_I just wish things could've been different._

She ran her fingers over the last line. _I wish things could've been different._ It have a different energy than the rest of the paragraph. Instead of yearning, it was regret.

She closed the journal. She replaced it back where it was and lied down on his bed. 

Eventually she fell asleep to hoping he gets back home okay. 


End file.
